Yata Misaki of Homra
by Banachiicakes
Summary: A series of stories about Yata in HOMRA and how he interacts with each of the members. No pairings. Will have five one shots, but I am willing to take prompts for short one shots.


**Summary:** HOMRA's vanguard, Yata Misaki, was kindly asked to look after Anna for a whole day. By himself. It's not that he minded, but to be strictly honest, he had no idea what to do. Just where was Mikoto when he was needed? NO PAIRINGS. Set July, before the start of the anime.

**A/N:** Ahh, I just needed to include a little bit of K Project in my stories and this idea came up in my head. I hope you like it and please don't mind the grammar and spelling, it wasn't beta'd and I'm blind when trying to see any mistakes. Also, I didn't write for a good while so after a while I have to get used to it again, that's why it looks like I wasn't bothered around halfway through and because of that characters will most likely be OOC. On a side note, if you are reading some of my other stories, they will not be updated for the next couple of weeks because of exams but I am in process of wiring the next chapters.

**Characters: **Yata Misaki & Kushina Anna

**Minor Characters: **Totsuka Tatara, Kusanagi Izumo, Suoh Mikoto, Awashima Seri, Fushimi Saruhiko, Munakata Reisi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own K Project or K in general. If I did, there would be a second season _and_ a a movie, not just the latter. Oh and I'd turn the novels into anime, too and the manga into OVA's or special episodes ;3

Well, onto the story now.

* * *

"B-but, Kusanagi-san-"

"Yata-chan~, I'm not asking for much and it's only for today."

"B-but, what about Kamamoto, can't he do it?"

"Ah, you see, he's out of town today with that friend of his."

"What about Totsuka-san?"

"He went out with Mikoto."

"T-then, what about you, Kusanagi-san?"

"I have to collect the imports from England and inspect their quality. I'll be back late, so the bar will be closed."

"Ahh~" Yata sighed, depressing clouds looming over his head.

* * *

**Vanguard and The Princess**

**__****Waking Up**

_I did not sign up for this shit,_ Misaki thought, running his hand through his chestnut hair (-and it felt weird, not wearing his loyal beanie-) and staring at the sleeping girl and her bright red, dinosaur onesie. She was curled on her bed (-in the most innocent way possible-), her hair sprawled around her in a mess and he couldn't help but compare her to a porcelain doll (-so dead and fragile-), which she desperately lacked in her room - considering she was still of an age where girls played with dolls.

He was frowning, quite deeply, too, at having being _talked _into the job off looking after Anna for the entire day, while everyone else attended what they pleased (-cinema, beating up gangs and other nonsense he'd like to participate in-). His eyebrow twitched when he remembered the clipped replies he received from Izumo, cutting off any effective means of reasoning his way out of the unpleasant situation.

It wasn't that he minded staying with Homra's only girl for the whole day, because really, he loved her like a little sister and would do anything to protect her (-although she would be fine on her own, too-). But that was about it - protecting. When it came to, well, babysitting - or, in her case, Annasitting or Dollsitting - he was totally helpless and needed someone else's support.

He didn't know what she'd enjoy to do, because she was always with Mikoto and usually just stayed by his side, not standing out too much. Hell, it was Mikoto's job to look after her, since he was the one who took her with him wherever he went (-never mind the bullets, gang fights or any other dangerous scenarios that they got involved in-). He was her guardian, the one person who looked after her. Tatara helping (-being the good _mum_ he was-) and Izumo giving assistance whenever necessary.

So, Misaki found himself completely and utterly defeated, hoping someone would show up and help _him._

_Focus, you have a little sister,_ he told himself, slapping his cheeks to snap out of his daze. He took another careful look at the sleeping princess (- a pet name everyone decided on, since she spent so much time by the Red Kings side, almost like a daughter-) and cringed, _but she's_ nothing _like my sister._

With an exaggerated sigh, he flopped down on the small two person couch tucked away in the corner of the room, waiting anxiously for the girl to wake up. Although, he had no idea why he decided to infiltrate her room if he could wait downstairs in the bar or outside the door. He glanced at his watch, 9:00, becoming awfully aware that Anna would be waking up soon, since she was an early bird (-though usually she woke up around 7, making that day a sleep-in-). He was just hoping that she was informed, although when he spoke to Izumo about 1 hour and half before, it seemed that everyone made last minutes arrangements and she was most likely left without knowledge of who she would be spending her day with.

Not even a few minutes later, Anna blinked, her red eyes staring straight at Misaki, unwavering but the nearly invisible widening of her eyes was enough to ignore him about her confusion and lack of information. He watched her slowly sit up, rubbing her eyes tiredly and Misaki smiled, standing up. "Mornin' Anna, sleep well?"

She nodded, tilting her head to the side, her expression unchanging and to Misaki it felt like she was trying to suck his soul out. "Morning Misaki." Her greeting was no more than a soft whisper, followed by a soft yawn that she tried stifling with her hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Ahahahahaha..." He rubbed the back of his head, internally cursing Izumo (-scratch respecting the man who put him in that position-). "Everyone's busy today so I'm gonna be spendin' the day with you." She nodded, her eyes not focused on him, drifting off during his little speech to stare blankly at her wardrobe. Misaki watched her slide off the bed, her feet touching the wooden floor soundlessly and she trotted towards the wooden furniture with grace that he didn't see often, at least not in girls her age.

"So - ehm - while you c-cha-change..." He sputtered, blushing heavily when he watched her rummage through her wardrobe. "...I'll go and make you breakfast. What would you like?"

"She turned to look at him and simply answered. "Cereal."

"Warm or cold?"

"Warm."

"Roger that." He turned to leave the room, before cursing silently and whirling back around. "We'll probably be going out, so wear something light. It's hot outside."

When she nodded, he evacuated from the room.

* * *

_**Breakfast & ****Phone call**_

Misaki was making his way around the kitchen with practised ease, being used to helping Izumo prepare meals for Mikoto and Anna (-or to make new food for the replacement of the ones he messed up during his brawls with Rikio-). He picked the see through box, filled with red Froot Loops - an accomplishment achieved thanks to his and Tatara's hard work. Misaki could still clearly remember when Izumo bought Froot Loops and Tatara asked Misaki, nicely with sparkling eyes (-and who could refuse that-), if he wanted to help pick out the red ones for Anna. Majority of the other cereal were sealed in different containers and stored in one of the unused cupboards, the rest being eaten by Misaki and Tatara during their sorting.

However, the wasted few hours were definitely worth that soft upward curve of Anna's lips, with the shimmering of happiness in her crimson eyes.

When Anna joined him, she silently took a seat by the table and if Misaki wasn't facing the door, he wouldn't have heard her enter. He served breakfast in a blindingly red bowl and she smiled, scooping her cereal and eating slowly. Misaki did notice that she ate more and more compared to the time she first arrived at their doorstep and it made him smile as he leaned against the counter with his hip.

She was dressed differently - Yata noticed, which was definitely the work of Izumo, who decided she needed summer appropriate clothes. She was wearing a red dress above knees, blood red (-of course-), that lack of frills and long sleeves and oddity in her dressing style. Her Mary Jane's shoes replaced by simple flats, still pale in colour and contrasting with her pale skin and ivory hair.

"So, did you think on what you'd like to do?" He asked, grabbing the pot from the stove and turning the water to lukewarm, all while looking at her.

She returned his stare, her shoulders rising and dropping in an indifferent shrug, leaving him to sigh as he scrubbed the pot clean, dried it and placed it where it belonged in the cupboards. He wiped his hands with a towel, frowning as he went over variety of activities they could do, so they wouldn't have to stay in and be bored. "How 'bout the water park? The weather is nice and it's not too far from here." He suggested, remembering the flier he saw on the way to HOMRA when Izumo called him in at 7:00.

She cracked a small smile, enough of an answer for him.

"When you finish, go and get your swimming suit and towel." She nodded and quickly cleaned off her bowl, not a speck left inside and she vanished from his sight before he could even blink. He laughed washing the bowl and trying to figure out what to do about the state of his attire: he didn't have his swimming shorts with him. He glanced down at his watch and decided to fuck it all and call the one person who would probably tease him about it later, namely: Totsuka Tatara.

"_Hello~_" The sing song voice answered after the third ring.

"Totsuka-san, it's Yata."

"_Yata~, What can I help you with?_" He sang, but his voice went flat towards the end and he stopped talking all together and before Misaki could cover his ears, a shrill cry crackled through the watch and infiltrated his eardrums ."_Ahh! King! You're on fire!_" Misaki sighed, a picture of a dumbfounded Mikoto realising he was covered in flames appearing in his mind and he snickered.

"I'm taking Anna to the water park but I don't have my swimming shorts and going back to my place will eat up some time." That was a lie, because, he had a mess in his apartment (-although he usually kept it clean, just didn't have time-) and was afraid it would scare Anna or traumatise her. It was that bad. His face felt hot at the realisation of how ridiculous he sounded.

"S_wimming shorts..._" Tatara mumbled into Misaki's watch. "_Ah! Remember the time we went to the beach? Hmm? You crashed at the bar over the night, ain't that right? ... Wait! King, don't wander off!_" Tatara screamed and Misaki could register a few grumbled curses Mikoto snapped in the distance.

"Erm, y-yeah." He replied, dimly recalling the exhausting trip.

"_Well, that time you forgot your shorts at the bar so I threw them in the laundry. They should be in King's room._"

"M-Mikoto-san's room? W-why t-there?" Misaki practically screeched into his watch, his eyes bulging out.

"_Ah, it's because I carelessly threw them in with his clothes, since the big dummy doesn't like to do his own laundry - he broke the washing machine once, ahahahaha. It's fine though, you can go in, King said so._"

"A-are you sure it's fine?"

"_Yeah, just go in._" A gruff voice spoke and Misaki instantly recognised the lazy tone as the Red Kings._  
_

"Ah, Mikoto-san, hello! Yeah, thanks, well then, I'm off."

"_Have fun!_" Tatara yelled happily, which was followed b a muffled, "_'ure._"

Anna still wasn't back (-most likely looking for her own swimming suit-), so as soon as he clicked the button on his watch and hang up on Tatara, he hurried upstairs and reluctantly entered the Red Kings room. He has been inside a couple of odd times, so he knew the interior well enough to know where the clothes were, but he had no idea where to start looking (-even though Mikoto had a small selection of clothes-). He run his hand through his hair, something he did since the beginning of the hot summer day and since he abandoned his beanie (-much to his charging, it was Izumo's idea, and Anna's delighted eyes) at his apartment, and he started searching for through the drawers and the neatly folded, untouched clothes.

When he successfully found a familiar looking, black fabric with a flame in the corner, he grinned.

"Miskai what are you doing?"

When he turned around, he saw Anna, a small bag in her hands and a red bow in the other, a hair band around the wrist.

"Just looking for my shorts...?" He trailed off, laughing nervously as he slammed the drawer shut and vacated the room before the girl could question him further. He checked the time, only 9:38 and he internally cursed knowing it was going to be a long day.

* * *

**_Water Park_**

"Misaki, are we taking the bus there?" Anna blinked at him and he scratched his cheek, blushing at her intense gaze.

"Well, yeah. It would take us some time to walk there, so it's easier to just get the bus, right?" She didn't seem persuade but nodded stiffly, glancing at the skateboard he was holding in his right hand (-why did he even bring it along?-). He knew that Anna has only ever been on a bus a few times, maybe once since she joined them and was probably not too happy about riding one. After all, their means of transportation involved walking, skateboarding, motorbiking or car riding.

"What about your skateboard?" She titled her head, patiently waiting for an answer.

"You - You want me to take you there on a skateboard?!" Misaki practically screeched, his eye bulging out but she didn't answer the panicked question. A few people stopped to look at him, some annoyed others curious. "Anna, listen, that's not the best way to get there. A bus is quicker and it's harder to ride a skateboard with two people on, it's too small." Of course, he had undying faith in his abilities to handle a skateboard but damn it all, he never had a reason to ride with another person, let alone a 10 year old girl.

"Misaki..." Anna muttered, her hand pulling his white shirt. "I trust you."

He blinked, once, twice, thrice - confused at her words, not expecting them _at all. _Hell, he knew all too well how deeply she trusted Mikoto and bluntly showed it through her actions but she never voiced it (-not that he knew of, anyway-), to anyone. He sighed, shaking his head and letting the skateboard fall on it's wheels in front of him.

He tried to think of a comfortable way to stand on the skateboard, without Anna getting in his way or being in danger of literally kissing the floor with her face. However, going through the variation of poses, stances or whatever and scenarios befitting them, he came to the conclusion that piggyback was the only option available. "Put your bag over your shoulders and climb my back." He told her, passing her the bag he was carrying and dumping his own at the front of the skateboard, his cheeks heating up when he crouched in front of Anna. She nodded, climbing onto his back with ease, and securing her hands around his neck and legs around waist.

"You better hold on tight, okay?" She nodded into his shoulder and he placed his right foot firmly on the skateboard, kicking the asphalt with the other, pushing himself forward. His feet were both firmly placed on his skateboard and he found it easy to balance even with extra weight on his back, so he sped up more than he anticipated he would.

The ride was pleasant with Anna muttering into his shoulder about all the pretty red things she could see. Misaki could also hear (-and more than he appreciated-) comments about him being _cute _and _look at the way he treats his sister, so precious _from the bystanders he passed. He could swear he did _not_ blush at those comments or yell at them to shut up just for Anna to scold him with a blank stare.

When they reached the water park, Anna was amazed by how huge it looked, even though the lack of red made her frown for a second (-since everything was blue-themed, damn it all-). But without caring about the details and only wanting to have a fun day out, Misaki urged her to move forward and stand in the line so he could get them tickets inside.

When they reached the end of the line, Misaki asked for two tickets, adult and child.

"Is this your sister?" The women behind the desk asked kindly, staring from under her cap.

"Uhh, y-you could say that." He blushed, looking at the counter.

"Well, let's just say that you are. Today's family special so you get a discount if you're with a family member." She winked at him and he nearly chocked, Anna giving him an odd look.

"A-ah, s-sure." He nodded, feeling as though his whole face was on fire. He grabbed the wallet and paid, getting a set of silicone bracelets that she snapped around his wrist. Anna was too short to reach so he lifted her, the lady behind the desk snapping it around her own.

"Enjoy your time here!" She waved them off with a sincere smile and Miskai hurried away, Pulling Anna along and almost forgetting his skateboard if Anna didn't sneakily grab it on their merry way.

The locker room was a cosy place, where they could leave behind their belongings and change in changing rooms sorted by gender. And so they did just that. Misaki changed quickly, walking out of the men changing room and stuffing his clothes in his bag (-one that he grabbed from the storage room before he left the bar-). Anna was a little slower, but when she exited the changing room, she carried her bag in her hands, most likely having folded it neatly like Izumo and Tatara always told her to.

"Ready?" Misaki asked, walking out to an open locker and shoving his bag inside. She nodded, gently placing her things inside and Misaki locked the door, attaching the small key around his bracelet. They headed out of the locker room, immediately amazed by the sheer amount of slide and water pools and the oh so big space.

It was definitely bigger than they both expected.

"Ahh~, what do you wanna go on first, Anna?" Misaki asked excitedly, watching as Anna scanned the area before them, not that she could see all the attractions since Misaki was sure that the park stretched out a long way out. He also didn't overlook the fact that there were many awesome slides that stood out the rest because of how high they went.

"That one." Anna pointed her ginger and Misaki cocked a curious eyebrow watching the pool (-3 metres deep?-) and the children and adults on their inflatable objects, varying from animals, cars and boats to flowers and food. He shifted his eyes to the hire shop located next to the pool, a variety of different inflatable objects for hire and a red _GIANT_ Orca. It wasn't the size of a real one (-that one would most likely not fit in the pool or take up too much space-) but it was pretty damn big, probably fit for three adults.

"Alright! let's hurry before someone takes tat nice big fish!" Misaki chuckled and Anna nodded in agreement, both heading towards the empty hire shop. Misaki asked the man behind for an Orca and the man scanned his bracelet (-to make sure it was given back, not that Misaki would've been able to take it out of there unseen, even if he deflated it-). Anna grabbed the Orca from him curling her hands around the head, it was about 3 times her size, making her look small (-not that she wasn't). As they headed towards the pool, Misaki checked his watch, 10:19 (-he was inwardly thanking that the object was waterproof-).

When they reached the edge of the pool, Anna struggled to place the Orca on the water so Misaki helped her, making sure it didn't go off too far. He lifted Anna under and placed her behind the killer whale's dorsal fin and she smiled in gratitude when he took the spot opposite, pushing at the edge of the pool with his foot and sending them to the middle of the pool: the most isolated part(-since everyone else decided to stay near edges, considering they had children with them-).

"Misaki, the water is cold." Anna muttered, dipping her toes in the water and Misaki had to admit it was, indeed a little less than a pleasant cold. He smirked, heating the water with his feet, red aura sparkling in the water and steam started rising slowly, but no one seemed to notice. Anna's feet barley grazed the water, but through her toes she could feel the comfortable warmth spreading out and all through her body.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Misaki flashed her a grin, kicking the water so they were gently spinning in circles.

About 5 minutes later, after circling in the middle of the pool, the vanguard slipped off the killer whale to swim around it and Anna, who smiled in her own sense with her eyes. A few adults mumbled if he was alright, swimming in a deep pool but he assured he knew how to swim, because, really, he did (-being the surfer he was-). "Anna, are you sure you don't wanna soak yourself before we head out to the slides? You'll get cold."

She shook her head. "Your red is warm too, Misaki."

"Eh?" Not understanding what her words meant, he shrugged, submerging under the Orca and moving it along with him while staring at her blank face through the sea creature, a small shadow of a smile visible. When he emerged from water again, Anna asked if he wanted to go on something else. He stared at her dumbly for a few long seconds before grinning and pushing the Orca towards the edge with Anna giggling, not that she would show it. They returned the sea creature and Misaki pointed at a tall slide.

"I WANNA GO ON THAT ONE!" The Scorpions Tail, the sign above it read. Anna blinked a couple of time before nodding and grabbing his hand, something she did so unexpectedly that he shrieked and gained himself attention.

* * *

"AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Misaki screeched, pointing his finger at the taller boy standing in the line, next to a blonde women and another tall man, wearing glasses and with a very unidentified smile on his face.

"Ah?" Fushimi Saruhiko turned around, scratching at a particular area on his chest in annoyance. His eyes were narrowed, bored and he stared at Misaki with a look of _what is this? an alien? what kind of bullshit are you giving me? _which wasn't exactly pleasing Misaki. When Saruhiko went through the initial stage of not recognising his former friend, his eyes widened slightly and he smirked, cocking his head to the side. "Mi-sa-kii~, what are you doing in a place like this?"

Miskai clenched his fists and was about to yell but Anna nodded. "We're here to have fun."

Saruhiko's eyes shifted to her, only then realising she was standing next to Misaki, holding his hand and staring at him with a look that could intimidate. He clicked his tongue in annoyance turning to look back at Misaki.

"Yata Misaki of Homra?" Awashima Seri asked, stepping closer and her breasts bounced causing Misaki to blush heavily.

"Yes, is there something y-you want?" He asked, not looking at her at all. Suddenly, the ground was very interesting.

"Not really, is Suoh Mikoto here as well?" She asked.

"Mikoto-san isn't here. It's just me and Anna." He emphasised by raising their linked hands and Anna nodded in a silent greeting.

"I see." She nodded and move along in the line, that shortened in their small chit-chat.

"And what are you doing here?" Misaki asked, going back to glaring at Saruhuko and the burnt mark on his chest.

"Following orders." Saruhiko shrugged. "So, Mi-sa-ki~, are you sure you can handle this slide?"

"You bet I can! Stupid four glasses! monkey! You just watch me!" Misaki screeched, flailing his hands.

"I'd rather not." Saruhiko smirked, his voice mocking.

"AHH! YOU BASTARD!" Misaki gained a number of watchers, some glaring at his loudness and language, covering the ears of their children.

"We are here to bond together, not to fight with hooligans. Please don't pick fights with mu subordinates. " Munakata Reisi said, pushing his glasses up and giving Misaki a look that said not to disobey.

"I don't take orders from blues." He snapped.

Anna tugged at his hand. "Misaki, don't fight with Saruhiko. Let's enjoy the time together."

"W-what?!" Saruhiko and Misaki asked in unison, eyes bulging from their sockets as they stared at the girl.

This day was going to be _the worst day of his life._

* * *

It was around 6 when they were gathering their things from the changing rooms, Anna grinning and Miskai grumbling under his breath, similarly to Saruhiko who was going through a locker right next to theirs. Sure, Misaki and Anna did experience many kinds of crazy rides, but with the addition of blues, Reisi who was more than willing to find out more about this hooligan. Hell, there were even a few red ones and they went on each thrice.

Misaki was in process of furiously wiping his hair with a towel but it was still damp no matter how much force he put behind it. Saruhiko chuckled next to him. On his other side, Anna had her towel draped over her shoulders so that her damp her wouldn't wet her dress. She was in the process of getting a brush out of her bad and walking towards the hair dryers that were lined against the opposite wall from the lockers.

"Misaki, can you help me dry my hair?" Of course, Homra's vanguard could not refuse such innocent request so he threw the towel over his shoulder, his tank top dropping slightly and revealing his prideful mark, at which Anna stared in awe. He tapped her on her shoulder, and she turned around, before inserting a coin inside the machine and raising it to medium, because he really hated the noise they gave off.

He dried her hair until it was warm, not a single trace of dampness left on it and she thanked him, taking the still turned on object from his hands and pointing at his face. The sudden burst of warm air was like a slap to hi face, but not exactly unpleasant. "I want to dry your hair, too." She said and he was forced to crouch so it was easier for her. He watched Saruhiko from the corner of his eyes. He seemed to not be paying any attention and was exchanging silent sentences with Seri.

When they were done, Misaki turned the hair dryer off and placed it back on the wall where it belonged before walking over to the locker and grabbing his bag. He wasn't bothered putting his white shirt on, so he stuffed it along with his wet short. Anna took her own bag and when Misaki got his skateboard in hand, he could declare with ease they were ready to go.

"Want me to carry yours?" He suggested, when Anna took her time to adjust the strap on her shoulder. She shook her head and he ruffled her glanced at the Scepter 4 members, giving them a long look before walking ahead, Anna catching onto his shirt and following but not without saying.

"Bye Saruhiko." And giving a wave.

Saruhiko stared and Seri elbowed him in the face.

They left with Saruhiko waving at Anna with a pained expression.

* * *

"Anna, how was your day~" Tarara asked, when they stepped through the doors, everyone already present at the closed bar.

"It was fun. Misaki and Saruhiko went on a lot of rides with me!" She said happily and walked over to Mikoto, rummaging through her bag. "This is for Mikoto!"

"Hhuh?" He puffed out the smoke, taking the small object and inspecting it in his hands. "Is this a killer whale? Why's it red?"

"Because the red is like yours, Mikoto."

"Ah, I see. Thanks."

"Yata-chan~"Izumo called Miskai over and the 18 year old stumbled, tired, to the bar where he flopped down on a stool. "Did you enjoy yourself today?"

"Sure!" Misaki said. "But then that dumb monkey traitor shows up with his king and big breasted woman! Not to mention that Anna wanted Saruhiko to go on rides with us so they tagged along."

"Is that so? Fushimi, huh? Well, it's a good thing. Will you help me make dinner?"

"Eh, Kusanagi-san, I'm tired."

"Yata-chan~"

"Hmmm?"

"It's for Anna and Mikoto."

"...fine."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading, if you got this far. This fanfiction will have around 5 different stories, all set between this one and the dreadful December 7th. They will all be around this length or at least 3, 000+ but I am willing to take prompts for short chapters.


End file.
